


A dad and his kids

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dentists, Freddie is a good dad, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Mercury(21 years old):A single dad with three kids.Roger who is 3 and John who is 1 and Brian the eldest being 7.This is their story of how they came to be.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1.How it all started out

*Freddie's P.O.V*

I'm Freddie Bulsara well i go by Freddie Mercury.I have three kids.I'm 21 and this is our story.It first started when i was a bit stupid in high school,i attend University now,leaving the kids with my mum and sister.Brian was my first kid then Roger then John.Brian is seven,Roger's three and John's one.Like i said this is our story.

*September 10th*

It starts after my 21st birthday.My girlfriend at the time had just had our child,she left a few weeks after.I was pissed off to say the least then Roger and Johns mums leave me with them,i don't mind having kids,i love them.Its just hard to raise them all.I had my sister to help me.

*Present time*

"Brian get ready~Roger no!",i said,i was stressing,i had to drop off the kids with Kashmira.then i have to get to school."Brian get ready!",i said.I was losing my patience,"i am",he said.I got Roger and John ready.Brian got his shoes on,i gelled his hair.Once i had them dropped off at Kash's.I had to make a dash to school to not be late.Its the first day back and i can't be late.I managed to get to school on time.I already had a class assignment due in for next term,i have time to do it,i don't.I was stressing to much.I'm a young dad with three kids at 21.

After school had finished,i ran to my car and raced over to Kash's.I knocked."Freddie,you look dead",she said,"yea thanks Kashy",i said."boys",i said."DADDY!",Roger said."come here",i said,Brian had john in his hold."in you get boys",i said,"thanks kash",i said.I looked in the mirror only to see my two youngest asleep,Brian's arm around them.I smiled at it.I had a mental breakdown most of the time in my room alone.

I got home and carried the youngest two in,Brian following.I changed the youngest two,they're a handful but i love them."boo",i said walking behind Brian and tickling him."Dad!",he squealed."i know i'm the best",i said.I earned a glare from him,i scrunch my nose at him."get changed,i'm taking you three out"i said."okay dad",he said,i kissed his forehead."roger!",i said as he had been tickling John,he hates it."come here my chubby boy",i said to him,he toddled to me.I kissed his cheek and changed him and john into cute overalls each with their cute little socks.I tickled the bottom of Rogers foot,he giggled.I didn't dare do it to John.i kissed his cheek,i have long hair.

I changed into jeans and a navy blue button up with an waistcoat.I wanted to look smart.Brian had finished changing.I gelled his hair again."come on then",i said.I put Roger and John in their carriers.I put them in the car,John in the middle of Brian and roger.The next thing i hear,screaming."if you don't be quiet,we'll go home",i said,raising an eyebrow."sorry dad",Brian said,"what i thought",i said.We get to the McDonalds."hey chubs wakey wakey",i said to roger.I go him out of his carrier,Brian got John out of his carrier.We walked into McDonalds.I got two highchairs one for roger and one for John.

We order and John and roger start screaming.."Roger",i said."sworry dwaddy",he said."please don't scream",i said,poking his nose and poking Johns side.he squeaks.We get our food."Brian bear",i said,"yes dad",he said,"are you okay,you've barely eaten",i said,"i don't feel well",he said"come on we'll go home",i said.

This is just the beginning of trouble.....


	2. 2.Where trouble happens with a sick child and dad

(A/N:i'm making Paul Prenter a sweetheart in this book,i know he's a dick in real life but its a book).

*Freddie's P.O.V*

"okay,John and roger are with kash for two days",i said to myself rushing around,of course Brian's got sick with the virus.I made Brian a tea,chamomile and honey."Bri Bri",i said.He sat up,i gave the tea to him."be careful,its hot",i said,"i love you dad",he said."love you too Bri",i said.I stayed with him until he fell asleep,i took the mug and did the dishes.I got at least a few hours to myself.Kash brought back my youngest two."thanks kash",i said."Freddie let me help",she said,"fine",i said.I went and tended to Brian.

I carried him downstairs,he fell asleep on me,his legs around my waist,his arms around my neck.i rubbed his back softly and soothingly.I love my kids."i know Bri Bri",i cooed.I felt his forehead,"102.2,Bri bear",i said softly.I could sing,lie, i can sing.I sung Brian to sleep."always works",i said to myself."Freddie",kash said,making me jump."Kash!",i said."you did it to me when we were kids",she said."i did and i don't regret",i said.

Brian was waking up."good afternoon Bri bear",i said,i put his comfort blanket on him,i put him in bed.I kissed his cheek,he felt cooler."kash,can you look after the boys for a bit,i'm going out and i don't need whirlwinds constantly at me",i said,John scrunched his nose at me.he could speak for a one year old."NO tittle(No tickle)",he said."roger baby,you know he doesn't like it",i said."i sworry",roger said,i kissed his cheek."be good for kash",i said,"Brian's in bed because he's sick",i said."i'll take care of them go",kash said,"rude already trying to get rid of me",i said.

I drove to the store.I had to do my weekly shop so me and my three could eat.I bumped into someone."i'm so sorry",i said,"no no its okay",he said.we both got up well i did."Freddie bulsara",i said."Jim Hutton",he said."will i see you again?", asked,"if you want",his voice is a thick Irish but cute.Yes i am gay."s sure",i said,i gave him my number."b bye",i stutter.I'm an idiot.A complete idiot.I did my shop and i loaded my shopping into the car,i shut the boot of it and get in and my car wont start.It starts after five minutes.I drive home,it stops when i'm five minutes from the house.I get out and carry my shopping to my house,i was soaked."i had a fun trip",i said."you're soaked",kash said,"i know",i said,"my car's being an arse today",i said,"ARSE!",John screams."john NO!",i said."ARSE ARSE!",he said."john,we don't say that",i said,i tapped his little rosey red cheeks.

I put my shopping away and go for a shower,the boys distracted with kash.She moved in with me to help me.After my shower,i put on my red robe and my sweatpants,i had no shirt on,i dried my hair.I put it in a braid for now."well then what have you done with my brother",kash said,"i'm right here now stupid",i said,"oh hush up Farrokh",she said."i wouldn't kash",i said."go put a shirt on",she said,"yes _mum_ ",i said.I was being cheeky and cocky."go",she said.I laughed.Kash is 19.I put my T shirt on,yes my navy blue one.I checked on Brian,"Dad",he said,"i'm right here Bri",i said softly",i'm right here",i said,i kissed his forehead.i tugged his blanket on him,he's shivering."i'll be back in a minute",i said.I had to answer the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Freddie:h hello?}

{Jim:h hey its Jim}

{Freddie:hi~}

_in the background:"Roger NO!",kash said._

{Freddie:hi,how are you?}

{Jim:i'm good,you?}

{Freddie:i got soaked after having to carry my shopping home in the ~}

{ _Freddie in the background"boys NO stop JOHN NO!"_ }

{Jim:Freddie,whats going on?}

{Freddie:i'll call you back}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##

"Roger stop trying to feed John your food"<i said.I checked on Brian,asleep peacefully.I put him in my bed,tucking two blankets on him along with his bear."night Bri",i said,kissing his cheek.I was fully stressed.I had an exam to do at school tomorrow,i haven't studied.The boys were finally asleep,i was exhausted.I only managed to get an hour of study time.I was stressing to much,i need to calm down."Freddie",Kash said,"yes",i said,"fucking hell are you okay?",she asks,"i'm fine,just stressed and exhausted",i said."get some sleep,i'll deal with the boys if they wake up",she said,"thanks",i said,i looked to Brian in my bed,i took off my top.

Brian curled into me,i kissed his forehead and pulled the duvet over us.i held him close to me.I couldn't sleep that night.I tried to study for a few more hours.I did.So far so good,its 2 AM and i have an exam in four hours.I get dressed deciding its better to,i grab my navy button up and put on my black waistcoat to go with it,i wrote a note saying i had to leave for an exam.Thank fuck tomorrow is my day off.Its five in the morning,i had a coffee to keep me going.I ran to school.I left the note on the kitchen counter.my exam starts at six ends at eight(in the morning).

I get to school and see the exam is cancelled.GREAT.FUCKING GREAT.I walked back home in the rain,getting drenched.i got in and stripped,got in the shower and had a warm shower.(2020 in the UK right now!!!!!!! WOOO).I got out the shower,put on sweatpants and a robe.I sat in the kitchen,pale as hell,steaming tea in my hands.i drank it."good morning ",Kash said,"shut up",i said."weren't you supposed to be at school?",she asked,"Aren't you?",i asked her."the exam is cancelled and i walked home in the rain",i said."go to bed Freddie,you're sick",Kash said,i flipped her off.I was woke by a screaming John.

"shh john,daddy's here now",i said softly.I'm already pissed off.the phone rang.I ran to get it but i had to walk seeing as i had john in my arms,i put him in his playpen.He played with his toys.I answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

{Freddie:hello,Mercury residence}

{Jim:well then Freddie}

{Freddie:oh hi}

{Jim:is it okay if i come over later}

{Freddie*internally thinking:SHIT*:s sure}

{ _in_ _the background:BACK TO BED!_ } 

{Freddie:sorry for the shouting going on}

{Jim:its okay}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##

I hung up and picked up john,i put him in his high chair as Brian came in with roger in tow.Kash following.I made them breakfast.I didn't eat despite me getting sick in the rain.I had a fever."102.2",Kash said,"i've got a date today and no i'm not going back to bed",i said.I put on a jumper and kept my sweatpants on,i put my fluffy socks on.I made sure the kids were with kash in the kitchen to keep them distracted.The doorbell goes."hi Jim",i said,"please come in",i said.I shut the door."i'll be back in a minute",i said,"okay",he said.

I went to the kitchen."don't let them out ",i said,"i'll try",she said."thanks",i said."so Jim tell me about yourself",i said,"Well i'm Irish,i'm 24 and i work as a hairdresser or stylist",he said."as you know i'm Freddie,i'm 21 and i kinda still attend uni",i said.Shit.Roger toddled in."i have three kids",i said."bring them in",i said.Brian ran to me.Kash carried John."this is Roger,Brian and John ",i said,"Brian's my eldest,John the youngest and roger the middle child",i said.I had a feeling i would be rejected."Freddie,if you're thinking i'm going to reject you i'm not",Jim said."i i like you",i said,my cheeks heating up with blush."i like you too",Jim said,we kissed and pulled away remembering the kids in the room.

"trust me,they're trouble but i love them",i said."they're adorable kids",Jim said."move in with me",i asked."yes i will",he said."I love you",i said,"love you too kitten",Jim said.I walked out the room in silence.I then hear kash say."sorry,he's a nervous wreck today",i reply with"SHUT UP I HEARD THAT!",i shouted back."you were supposed to",she said walking into the kitchen.I coughed,"fuck the flu",i said.Jim had gone,he's moving in with me tomorrow,i have the bigger bedroom.I went to bed for a bit."Freddie",kash said,"get out Kashmira",i said."no,you've gotta be a good boy and take your medicine",Kash said,"Kash,i'm 21 not five",i said,"i'll always treat you like one",she said."take it back",i said,"fine",she said,i took the aspirin.

"Daddy",Roger said,"yes roggie",i said,"john",he said,"John",i said.I picked up roger and carried him.I changed john's diaper.I checked on Brian,silently reading in the living room.I decided now would be a good time."hey my nerd",i said."DAD!",he squealed."I know,i'm the best dad",i said,"mm and i love you",Brian said,"i love you too Bri Bri",i said.I kissed his cheek.

*The next day*

I was studying late nights on my days off,i'm lucky i have today,Thursday,Friday and Monday off.I sat in my room,going over the text book stuff we needed.Jim's moving in today."hey kitten",he said,"you fucker",i said,"i'd love to",he said,"stop the dirtiness",i said."fine",he said,i kissed him."DADDY!!!",i heard Brian crying.when he does that,i know somethings happened."i'm a coming",i said.i ran downstairs to Brian."whats happened?",i asked,i saw the cut on his arm."Aww a boo boo",i said,baby talking him."Dad stop",he said"Aww you got an ouchie",i said,"Dad",he said,"let's fix the ouchie",i said,"dad stop it",he said."fine",i said.I was going to see how long i could keep going.I sat him on the kitchen counter,i got out the disinfectant spray for cuts,i grabbed a band aid.I sprayed it on the cut."i know it hurts",i said.i wiped his tears.i cleaned the cut then put the band aid on it."there we go,all better",i said."thanks dad",he said,mumbling,i carried him for a bit before he fell asleep.

I put him in his own bed wit his comfort blanket.I kissed his forehead,"night Bri Bri",i said,putting his night light on and shutting the door."boo",Jim said,making me jump"stop",i said."Stop what?",he said,i kissed him to shut him up.I smirked and walked away.Jim was jaw dropped,he ran after me.I ran into our room,he pinned me to the bed,we kissed more."bloody hell,i love you",i said,"mm and i love you too",Jim said.I had to study,i had school tomorrow and an exam early at six am.I put the other two in bed."night babies",i said,i put on the nightlight and shut the door,they all share a room.Its a cute room.

I have class in a few hours,its 4 am and i have an exam at six am.I get dressed into a white button up and a blazer(Black).I put my black trousers on and grab my trainers.(NIKE),i put them on, i grabbed my notes.I ran out the house and to school.I left a note.Despite me still having the after effects of the flu,i still had to do the test.I get to school and go to the lecture hall,i am given the test,i sit in my seat and do it,i finish early.I can go over my notes for my first class,this was my English thesis test.I wanted to go home,i'm 21 and feel sick.I asked my teacher if i can leave."yes you may",he said,I nod and bolt it.

I ran home,i couldn't stand being in school any longer.I got in and went to me and Jim's room.I changed into shorts and no shirt,i put my stuff away and lay on the bed,drenched in sweat.My kids run in."boys,daddy's not feeling well",i said."Brian make sure they don't hurt themselves",i said,"i will dad",he said,Jim walks in."kitten",he said,"F off",i said."whats wrong",he asked,"don't feel well",i said,"to right you don't,high fever",he said."104",he said.I wrapped my arms around his neck,Jim kissed my cheek."Don't leave",i said,"i'm not going to kitten",he said.We cuddled in bed."I love you",i said to Jim."I love you too Freddie",he said.

*The next day*

I woke up to a Brian jumping on the bed."Brian",i said,"sorry dad",he said."since you're up,do you want to help me get the other two",i said,"okay",he said,i picked up Brian and let Jim sleep in.I carried Brian to the babies room."roger,Johnny",i said."good morning",i said to roger as Brian had got John from his crib and entertaining him.I picked up roger,he buried his head into the crook of my neck.I put my hand on his forehead.crap.Fever."I know roggie,i know",i said softly,i bounced him in my arms."Shh shh its okay",i said."i know you don't feel well",i said.He nodded.I was in my red robe and sweatpants.I put him in his high chair.I cut up fruit for john and roger,Brian has cereal."oh Johnny",i said,i kissed his cheek.

I cleaned up after breakfast,i dressed roger and john in cute overalls and socks. Brian put on his warm jumper and kid jeans.We're having a day in.Its my day off.I dropped Brian off at school.Once i got home,i put roger back in bed,John with him.I was crying,i still had no idea what to do.This has never happened.I sat on the sofa,head in hands,crying.Kash moved out an gone back to our parents."Kitten,whats wrong?",Jim asked,"i have no idea what to do",i said.I ran to roger and johns room."Roggie",i said,"Daddy",he said,"I know",i said,he grabbed my finger,i let him,i stroked his cheek with my thumb,John is still asleep.I picked up roger and rocked him."shh shh its okay,daddy's here now shh shh",i cooed,his temperature had gone up."103.3",i said to myself.I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked with roger in my arms to get him to sleep.

He wouldn't."daddy",he said,"yes roggie",i said."Tell me a story please",he said."Aww okay",i said."once upon their lived three handsome princes and their dad,the first prince was a handsome curly haired boy,then there's you,my handsome blondie then there's the last prince an adorable little 1 year old.They caused trouble together",i said,it had lulled him to sleep."you're a great dad",Jim said.I jumped."thanks",i said.I had to get Brian from school,i got dressed and rushed to get him."whats wrong?",i asked Brian,he was falling asleep in the back seats."don't feel well",he said.he sat in front with me,i kissed his cheek.I didn't mind having Brian on my lap while i was driving.Once i got home,i carried Brian,roger came toddling to me,John in Jim's arms."you're kids are a handful",he said,"i know,i made them",i said,"Freddie!",he said ."what?its true",i said with a sneeze."ACHOO",i sneezed.

I was mentally cursing."bed for you",Jim said.I took Roger and Brian with me seeing as they love sick cuddles. I change them into their onesies."come here",i said.Roger toddled to me,i lifted him and put him on the bed with his baby blanket.Brian climbed on the bed,i got in bed and wrapped my arm around them.I kissed their cheeks as well.I didn't hear Jim come in."aww",he said,"F off",i said.Brian and roger curled around me.I put the duvet on them.


	3. 3.Meeting the band.

*1984 August 20th*

*Freddie's P.O.V*

"Good morning Bri",i said."morning daddy",he said."go get ready",i said to him."Jim honey",i said,"yes kitten",he said,"kiss",i said"fine,come here",he said.We kissed,it turned into a make out session."DAD ROGERS BEEN SICK!",Brian shouts."shit",i said,i dashed to them."oh roger",i said,"Get him cleaned up",i said to Brian,"okay dad",he said.I cleaned up the sick.Roger's staying home.That means i have to miss school.Brian ended up staying home from school to help me with roger and john.Jim comes up behind me,wrapping his arms around my waist.

"boo",he said into my ear,"Jim stop it",i said."can you look after the kids,i've got school and an exam",i said,"sure honey",he said,we kissed as Brian popped into the middle of us.I got dressed ad ready for school.I walked to the University."Mr Bulsara,you're late",Mr professor said."sorry,it wont happen again",i said.I sat in my seat,we had two hours for the exam.One hour for going over notes and the second hour to do the exam.Once the two hours were up,we had to hand in our exam and go off to the first class,i had English.I had finished my essay.I handed that in.I started to feel sick.I tried to ignore it.It gets to the point where i can't stand it.

I went outside and called Jim.He answers" _come get me_ ",i said." _whats wrong honey?_ ",he asks." _feel sick_ ",i said," _okay i am coming,also the kids are coming_ ",he said.I hung up and waited.I saw his car pull up.I got in and "oh honey",he said,"just drive",i said .Once we got home,i went to bed,I saw roger is asleep in his,john and Brian's room.Jim keeps the kids distracted so i can get some rest."daddy,i don't feel so good",Roger said,toddling in."aww come here",i said.he toddled to me .I picked him up,i sat up and placed roger on my lap."did you want to cuddle?",i asked,he nodded.i pulled his baby blanket on him,i pulled the duvet on us,i kissed his cheek."I know baby i know",i said.

The next morning,i woke up and got dressed,Jim got John dressed,i got roger dressed,Brian is getting ready for school,i've the day off,,i have to meet up with the band.I tickled the bottom of rogers foot as i put on his socks.he giggled,"DAD!",Brian shouts,"yes Bri Bri",i said,"Another ouchie",i said.i cleaned the cut and put a band aid on it."there we go all better",i said.I tickled his sides."dad s stop it",he laughs,squirming.I do and kiss his cheek."FUCK FUCK!",John screams and giggles."John,we don't say that,okay?",i said,"otay(okay) ",he said,i kissed his cheek and carried him around.I put him in his bouncer.The band were coming over."oh that's them",i thought to myself.I had the boys distracted."come in",i said. "Ben,you're gonna have to limit the smokes",i said."you'll see why",i said.

I heard roger and John crying,Brian calling for me."DADDY DADDY!!!",he shouts."yes my boys",i said,"roger and John had an accident",Brian said,i wiped Brian'tears and roger and johns tears.I changed Roger and John into clean clothes and diapers.Jim wrapped his arm around my waist.I was holding John,Brian is holding rogers hand,helping him to walk.Jim beside me."this is why",i said."i'm a dad with three kids",i said."ADORABLE KIDS!",Ben said."Ben",i warned.I kissed Johns cheek to calm him down."This is Brian,he's seven,John is the one i'm holding and he's one,roger's three and the blondie",i said,"this is Jim,my boyfriend",i said."y you're gay",Ben said slightly confused,"yes?",i said,"okay,we accept,i was just confused",he said,"you're always confused Benjamin",Joe piped up."shut up Joey",Ben said.

"Freddie,we accept you as gay and as a dad",Gwilym said."wow the quiet one speaks",Ben said,"shut up",i said playfully."Dad",Brian said,"yes Bri",i said."are you okay?",i asked,he shook his head,"do you feel sick",i asked,he nodded."go wait for me in your room",i said,"okay dad",he said,i kissed his cheek.I gave John to Jim and left the them to be with the kids."put your PJ's on",i said to Brian he did."Dad,can you sing to me?",he asks,"sure Bri",i said."Baby let me be,your loving teddy bear,put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere oh let me be your teddy bear,i don't want to be a tiger 'cause tigers play to rough.I don't want to be a lion cause lions ain't the kind you love enough.i just wanna be your teddy bear,put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere,oh let me be your teddy bear.Baby let me be around you every night,run your fingers through my hair and cuddle me real tight.oh let me be,your teddy bear.I don't wanna be a tiger cause tigers play to rough,i don't wanna be a lion cause lions ain't the kind you love enough.Just wanna be your teddy bear,put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere oh let me be your teddy bear,oh let me be your teddy bear,i just wanna be your teddy bear.ooooh",i sang."night Bri",i said,i kissed his cheek and put his blanket on him with his bear.

"stay dad please",he said tiredly."aww okay",i said."do you wanna be in the living room with the rest of us",i asked,he nodded.I picked him up,he grabbed his blanket.(since Brian in this has gotten sick,i'm making it a fluff chapter).I kissed his cheek as he fell asleep on me,i rubbed his back."someones tired",Jim said,"yea,he's not feeling well",i said.I saw Ben and the rest of them playing with john and roger ."i wouldn't tickle John,he hates it and kicks",i said."i learnt the hard way",Joe said,"of course",i said."so what's it like to be a dad?",Gwilym asked,"hell",i said"i love them,they can be a handful sometimes",i said."what about their mums",he asks,"left me with them",i said."once the three were born,i'm their dad but they have different mums",i said,"their mums left me with the kids,i don't mind having them,i love them the same",i said."how did you and Jim meet?",Ben asks."we met in the store,my sister was watching the boys,we literally bumped into each other",i said,"its true we did,you kept hanging up on me",Jim said,"i had to,my kids come first",i said,"i know",Jim said,i kissed him to shut him up.

"dad",Brian said,his voice hoarse."yes baby",i said to him.I knew what he wanted.I grabbed a bottle of milk,he drank it."I'm gonna have to get you to the doctors",i said."mm",he hummed."poor boy",Gwilym said,"yea this is the first",i said."I'll come if you want",Gwilym said,"please",i said,Jim's got work tomorrow.I let the band stay the night,in the guest rooms.I stayed in the boys's room to keep an eye on Brian all night,"dad dad dad",Brian said,tears in his eyes.i took him to the bathroom to be sick."let it all out baby let it all out Bri",i said softly,i rubbed his back,"let it all out",i said."shh shh its okay",i cooed.i put a glass of water to his mouth,helping him drink it."there we go",i cooed,i picked him up and got his blanket.Its four in the morning,i knew Gwilym would be up by now,i had to get Brian to the doctors.I dressed him and waited till eight in the morning.

I put on my shoes and waited for Gwilym,Jim had to work early."i'm ready",Gwilym."come on",i said.I carried Brian,i put Brian in the back with his blanket,me and Gwilym in the front,we drove to the doctors office.I had booked an appointment for today for Brian."Brian May",The doctor called.We walked in,Brian still asleep on me."whats the problem?",the doctor asked,"he's had high fever for a couple days and nausea",i said."Bri wakey wakey",i said.i kissed his cheek.Ben and Joe are watching the other two."I'll prescribe antibiotics",The doctor said,"thank you",i said.We got the prescription filled.Once we get back home,i go and put Brian in bed with his blanket.I went back to bed for a bit as well,i felt sick not as sick as Brian just a low fever.Brian came into our room."whats wrong",i asked,"can i cuddle?",he asked,"sure Bri Bri",i said.Ilifted the duvet and Brian got in with me,i put his blanket on him then duvet on us.I kissed his cheek.

"i'm not feeling well either Bri",i said.He whimpered,"i know",i said softly.I rubbed his back.I ran him a bubble bath."you gonna take your clothes off",i said.I helped him and put him in the bath by his hips.I washed his hair and let him play.Once he was dry,i dried his hair."fluffy",i thought to myself,he got tired and more tired.I took him to bed.I called Kashmira to watch the boys while me and Jim and the band go out for drinks."you owe me",she said,"no i don't",i said.I left seeing as the band and Jim had already beaten me to the bar."oh so now you turn up",Jim said,"oh shut up love",i said.

*After ten shots of alcohol*

"Jim's gone to get us more",i said.Then it happened.Ben kissed me.It was a drunken mistake.Jim dragged me out the bar."go",he said,"i'm sorry,i'm drunk",i said."just go Freddie",he said,"fuck you arsehole",i said.I walked home.Me and Jim didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night.I cried alone in bed,Jim took the guest room."daddy?Are you okay?",roger asked,"i'm fine honey",i said."but you were crying",he said."Roger darling,i'm fine okay?hmm its nothing to worry about,honey daddy's okay",i said."mm love you",he said.for a three year old,he could speak full sentences,John could only say,daddy,fuck and milk."love you too",i said,he wiggled his way in the bed."cheeky ",i said,i kissed his forehead,he had his head on my chest,i pulled the duvet over us.

In the morning,i had a massive hangover.I should not have had those shots.I grabbed the aspirin,i took two."boys wake up",i said,i carried roger and put him in his highchair,i woke up John and Brian,i put John in his highchair.I fed John his baby food,Roger had cut up bits of fruit,Brian had cereal with banana.Jim came downstairs,i rolled my eyes.I didn't want him to leave.we didn't even talk to each other ,Kash took the boys to our parents seeing as they watch them.I sat alone in my room,studying for my next project for.again i'm 21 with three kids."Freddie",Jim said,"Get out",i said."Freddie plea~".he said,i cut him off."get out",i said."FREDDIE JUST FUCKING LISTEN!",he said."What",i said."i've told you it was a mistake,me and Ben were drunk Jim DRUNK!",i shouted,"get out,don't bother coming home",i said,"fine by me",he said.

"i love you",i said under my breathe.Jim left,i went back to studying,i had a bit of a cold,i wrapped a blanket around myself.I was crying while studying.I threw my notebook at the wall in anger.Kash brought the kids back a few hours later.I was pissed.I started drinking more and more often.Most of the time,Gwilym,Ben or Joe would take the kids from me seeing how drunk i got.I had beer bottles stored in my room.Jim never came back,i regretted kicking him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

{Jim:if this is Freddie fuck you}

{Freddie:please come home,i'm sorry so fucking sorry}

{Jim:i miss you too}

{Freddie:please the kids have been taken from me}

{Jim:WHAT?!}

{Freddie:its my fault,i became more drunk every night,i missed you so bad}

{Jim:i'm coming home}

{Freddie:please}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##

"Freddie",Jim said,"JIMMY",i said ."shh i'm here now",he said,"i want my kids back",i said,"I know",he said,"shit",i said,"DADDY!!!",Brian squeals,"Bri Brii",i said."Brian no",Ben said,"Ben get out",i said,"they're my kids",i said,i held my arms out and open,Brian carried John and walked to me,Roger toddled to me,"I'm sorry my boys", said"We forgive you",Brian said,"boys",Jim said,"you're back",Brian said,"for good",Jim said.Jim is basically a father to them."Take them into the bedroom",i said to Jim."Ben,Gwilym Joe get out",i said,"Freddie,you're an alcoholic,",Gwilym said,"Get the fuck out",i said,"they're my kids!",i said.

"We'll be back Freddie",Ben said,"i quit the band",i said."fine by us",Gwilym said,"just get out",i said.I ran to the bedroom."whats wrong honey",Jim asked,"they're threatening to take the kids away from us",i said."boys come here",i said."family hug",i said.We all hugged."I'll never leave you boys ever",i said,"neither will i,i'm staying for good and will never ever leave",Jim said.I wiped away the tears and kissed Jim.Then we hear sirens"SHIT",i said."shit shit shit",i said."keep them in here,i'll deal with it",i said.Jim shut the bedroom door and locked it.

I was out of breathe from running back and forth.I answered the door."one minute please",i said.I called Jim down,he left the boys in the bedroom,Brian is old enough to watch over his brothers."is this the Bulsara residence?",the police asked."yes it is",i said,i am shaking in fear,i felt Jim,kissing my cheek and rubbing my back."we'll only ask a few questions",they said."we've had a report of child abuse",they said,"i'd never abuse my kids",i said."may we see them",they asked,"sure",i said,"i'll go get them",i said."whats wrong",i asked,Brian's crying and shaking ."i'm so scared,don't let them take us",he said."i wont let them take you from me,i'd never let all of you from my sight",i said."come on",i said,i wiped his tears away,i carried John,Brian held rogers hand.Brian and roger ran to Jim in tears."they're a little scared right now",i said."is it okay if we can come back tomorrow?",the police asked,"sure",i said,"bye",i said.

"bri come here",i said."daddy",he said,"I know baby,i'd never let them take you",i said."i don't want to go back to Ben,Gwil or Joe",he said,"i know",i said."why?",i asked."they punish us and said that you wont punish us",he said,"i'd never punish my boys,would i?",i said,"i love you,i'd never hit you not once have i laid a hand on you boys",i said."you'll never be taken from us",i said.to them Jim is baba."i love you daddy and baba",Brian said,"we love you too Bri Bri,you too roger and John",i said."i love all you boys",i said."we love you too",Brian said.I wiped my tears.I kissed their cheeks."shh shh its okay shh shh,you're safe",i cooed.Jim calmed down roger and John.I calmed down Brian.

*The next day*

"good morning Bri",i said,"whats wrong?",i asked,"i'm scared still",he said,"i know",i said.Brian is seven but still gets scared i understand it."come on,we'll go wake roger and john",i said,"okay daddy",he said.I got them dressed.I told Jim to answer the door,"boys,its okay,you're not getting taken from me",i said.Brian held rogers hand to help him walk ,i held John.Brian sat in front of me,John in my lap,Roger in Brian's lap."daddy",Brian whimpered to me,"i know Bri",i said."like i said yesterday,i'd never abuse my kids,my friends took them from me",i said."i'll call them",i said.Brian ran after me,"daddy what are you doing?",Brian asked."i'm only calling the guys,the police need to talk to them",i said,"o okay",Brian said,i sat Brian on the counter and got my phone out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TEXT:

{Benjamin:Hello}

{Freddie:come over,}

{Benjamin:Why?????}

{Freddie:you'll see}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

I put my phone away."now just to waitt",i said,i kissed Brian's forehead."hey hey,no need for tears,they wont take you,i promise,i wont let them",i said."you're my child along with your brothers,i love you all",i said.Brian clung to me,i rubbed his back,his arms around my neck,his legs around my waist.I saw the guys walk in.I asked them to sit down away from my kids."we'll need to ask a few questions",the officer said."have you in any way touched these boys",the officer asked Ben.

"n no",he said,"lying",i said to Ben.I had full proof,i let Brian take my phone to show me all marks they had on them."i have proof they've been touched",i said.I showed the photos,"and no it wasn't me,",i said."Brian its okay",i said."do you want to say who did it?",i asked,"Gwilym did,"Brian mumbled,"speak up honey,its okay i'm right here",i said,"Gwilym did it",Brian said.Jim had the other two asleep in their carriers."sir,you're under arrest for abuse",the officer said to Gwilym,he was put in handcuffs."bye",i said.I watched as he was put in the back of a police car."boys go to the bedroom",i said.Joe left in a huff.Jim took the kids to the bedroom."how could you Freddie! ratting out GWILYM!! ",he said,"HE FUCKING HIT MY KIDS!",i shouted."you don't even punish them!",Ben shouts."i'm their dad,they're only toddlers!",i said.

"they shouldn't even need to be punished",i said."i don't even hit them",i said."he had no right to hit my kids Benjamin Jones",i said."GET THE FUCK OUT!,",i said."you'll regret what you said ",he said."oh sure",i scoffed.he left,i slammed the door shut."Jim come on,we're taking the boys to the hospital to get them sorted",i said.Once we get to the hospital,we were taken to an exam room,Brian sat on the bed,on Jim's lap,i had taken his shirt off to show the cuts.Roger and John peacefully asleep in the carriers.I explained what happened.I was worried my kids would be taken from me.Once we got the boys sorted,we went home.

The boys were scared.

*A year later*

Roger is now four,Brian's eight,john is two,i'm 22."Jim",i said,"yes Freddie",he said,"Will you marry me?",i ask,"YES!",he said.i put the ring on his finger,we kissed."FINALLY!",wear Brian say."Brian",i said."come here",i said to him."I'm not going hurt you,i never would",i said.He ran to us,i lifted him onto the bed along with the other two.We had a family photo.

That's out story of my Family.I hop you enjoyed.


End file.
